The practical production of a mounting bar for a sliding spray head of this kind is not without difficulties. In numerous cases, the sliding does not work efficiently, or the spray head tends to descend under its own weight and under the weight of the water contained in the flexible tube, or manouvering the spray head requires action both on the spray head and on an attachment piece, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, the systems which are used are usually expensive and difficult to produce industrially.